Love Bites
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. Kitty!Kurt is wanting attention and not getting it. So, he turns to biting as a result.


**Another Kitty!Kurt prompt from tumblr. This time it's Kadam! This was my first time writing him, so I hope everything turns out well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And if you want to send me a prompt (Kitty!Kurt, Klaine, Kadam, or otherwise) feel free to do so. It's KittenKurtsie. Just add the tumblr part to it!**

**Prompt: Kurt is in one of those attention demanding moods and when Adam doesn't give him attention he turns to biting. **

* * *

Kurt's ears perked up from his spot on the couch as soon as he heard the door opening. It was about time Adam got home. The television had become just a dull roar of the same uninteresting things. Judge shows. Depressing news. Badly acted soap operas. Things in Spanish Kurt didn't understand. Over and over. And Kurt refused to watch movies without Adam to cuddle into. That was their thing, and Kurt wasn't going to break that ritual. Not that Adam owned a lot; just ones Kurt demanded they have. After all, Adam had to put most of his money into NYADA tuition.

The tale-tale thump of Adam's shoes thudding to the floor reached Kurt's sensitive ears. Then the hybrid heard him padding into the living room.

"How was you day?" Kurt asked, turning blue eyes to the entryway as Adam walked through. His backpack was lung over one shoulder, and the blue beanie that he always seemed to be within reach of was pulled on his head, letting just enough blonde poke through. Today his choice of wardrobe was a pair of blue jeans that was a mix between worn and holey coupled with a long sleeved gray and blue shirt. Kurt could tell he had been working hard at his school by the way his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, the first few buttons undone to reveal a white tank top underneath.

Kurt's eyes moved, watching each movement the other male made, until Adam was sitting down on the couch, slinging his backpack into the floor. "It was long. All my classes gave a lot of homework."

"I'm sorry." Kurt purred.

"How was your day?"

"Uneventful." Kurt told him. "And boring."

Adam laughed, hand coming up to stroke Kurt's hair. His fingers toying with the hair at the base of Kurt's ears, making Kurt preen under the touch. More than anything he loved the attention he received from the blonde.

"But you're here now." Kurt continued. "So it doesn't matter."

Kurt slid closer to Adam, curling up into his side as he continued to pet Kurt. Squirming his way into the other boy's side, Kurt tucked his legs and tail under him, purr starting up quietly in his throat. He felt the vibrations rumble from Adam's chest as he chuckled. Kurt pushed against his hand, nuzzling.

It was then that Adam's hand pulled back. Kurt felt his shifting, only seeing it out of his peripheral as he tried to rub against Adam's shoulder. When Adam sat forward Kurt almost fell into his spot, catching himself at the last second. He let out a disapproving tisk as the blonde rummaged in his backpack. A few seconds later he pulled out a couple books. The top one Kurt had seen multiple times. It was a drama book everyone at NYADA had to have at one point. Kurt couldn't read what the other book was. He honestly didn't care, he just wanted Adam to put them down and pet him more.

Instead Adam handed Kurt the books. "Will you hold these for a second?"

Grudgingly, Kurt took the books. Adam thanked him and then retreated to his room returning with his laptop a moment later. Kurt glared at the machine.

"Sorry, Kurt." Adam told him. Kurt knew the must have caught the disdain on his face. "But I have to get this homework done."

Adam took his seat again, booting up the laptop before taking the books back from Kurt and propping them on the arm of the couch. however, Kurt wasn't about to give up. He wanted Adam to pay attention to him, not dull schoolwork. Kurt was sure Adam could do it all later.

Taking the opportunity, Kurt snuggled down into Adam's side, making himself comfortable for the second time. Once again a contented purr started up, tail flicking softly back and forth. When Adam didn't say anything in protest Kurt pushed his head into the broad, strong shoulder presented to him, rubbing and headbutting in his own catty way. It was his way of demanding attention. Attention he wanted now.

However Adam seemed adamant in doing his schoolwork. Much to Kurt's disdain. Still, Kurt nuzzled Adam's shoulder relentlessly, refusing to give up in his quest for attention.

It wasn't long until Adam was shifting, shoulder moving out of Kurt's path as he clicked away on Kurt's current nemesis. He was never a fan of the laptop, especially when he thought it should be him on Adam's lap.

Kurt wasn't scolded or reprimanded for bothering Adam. The college student never said one cross word to the hybrid from the time he was adopted to bow, and Kurt was thankful to be somewhere he didn't have to worry about stepping on toes, where his biggest problem was a cold, lifeless machine to compete with. He also knew he should let Adam get his work done. He just missed the blonde so much he wanted to have a couple minutes of his time.

But Kurt was anything if stubborn. Immediately, he shifted to press his face against Adam's neck, rubbing his head against the crook between shoulder and neck. His purr never halting for a second.

Adam didn't give Kurt the chance to be persistent. Gently, he pushed Kurt back, putting space between them both. Kurt whimpered, casting sad blue eyes at Adam.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Adam told him. Kurt really started to hate those words. He didn't want Adam to be sorry. He wanted him to cuddle and watch a movie with him. "I really do need to get this done now. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kurt sighed. "Okay."

Kurt turned his attention back to the TV that remained on the whole time. The clicking of keyboard keys met Kurt's ears paired with the flipping of pages from one of the textbooks as the hybrid settled into an episode of Project Runway. The time ticked by, Kurt giving Adam his space to do his homework, even though he still wanted to throw the school things across the room.

After the hour was up and the episode ending Kurt turned to look at Adam. He was still thoroughly engrossed in the work he had to complete. And Kurt still very much wanted the attention he wasn't receiving.

"Adam?" He tried, switching tactics from earlier.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" His eyes slid from the laptop screen to meet Kurt's. Kurt felt a small thrill of victory in getting the focus.

"There's nothing on TV."

A low chuckle rumbled in Adam's chest. "I'm almost done, sweetheart, I promise. Then I'll make dinner and we cam do whatever you want."

At that Kurt perked up. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Kurt turned his attention back to the television, his attempt to stop bothering Adam renewed by the prospect of promised attention. However, when another hour drug by Kurt was done waiting. A few idea implanting itself in his mind of how to distract Adam. After all, his work could wait. At least, that's what Kurt told himself from the beginning. Plus, Adam already had been working for two hours. He deserved a break.

Picking up the remote, Kurt turned the TV off before standing and stretching. Arms stretched above his head, back arched with cat-like grace only hybrids possessed. His arms fell back to his side, and he was stepping around Adam, not missing the other male's look.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked, genuine curiosity coloring his voice.

"Not sure yet." Kurt replied. "Attempting to distract myself so you can work."

Kurt heard Adam's laugh as he retreated to the hallway. "I'll be done shortly."

But Kurt thought of the prefect way to get Adam to give him attention. He halted in the hallway, huddling close to the corner of the door frame. He could see Adam perfectly, and it was times like these that he was glad the back of the couch was presented to the hall. Adam would never see Kurt coming. Kurt's tail wiggled slightly in anticipation of the oncoming pounce. This was a game he would have to remember, after all it was a prime hiding spot that doubled as a good position to pounce from.

He watched Adam work from his spot in the hall, biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. The cat part of him always knew when the optimal time was, and his instincts had never been wrong. How much time passed while Kurt waited, he wasn't sure. His focus was on his target and nothing was going to disturb it.

In a split second Kurt saw his opportunity. Adam shifted just slightly, turning his head to look at one of his books. With a cat-like wiggle of his back end Kurt made his move. A couple silent steps toward the couch- he was never able to understand how humans could tolerate being so noisy- and then Kurt was pouncing. His arms wrapping around Adam, teeth connecting in a playful nip on the other boy's exposed neck.

His ears picked up the sharp intake of breath, telling him he succeeded in startling Adam, but the majority of his mind was focused on the nips he was placing along the college boys neck. Nip after nip along the column, that Kurt then covered with a soothing lick or kiss. His tail swayed playfully behind him, his eyes alight as he hung from the top of the couch.

"Kurt." Adam groaned, though, much to Kurt's delight, didn't stop the hybrid from his play.

"I just wanted you to pay attention to me." Kurt whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe with sharp hybrid teeth and then licking over the spot when he heard Adam hiss.

"Alright, Kurt." Adam ceded, hand moving up to pet between Kurt's ears. Kurt was faster, though, and intercepted, grabbing the large hand and pulling it to his mouth where he placed kisses into his palm, soft and quick before letting his teeth graze over the tender flesh there. He heard Adam's breath hitch, and Kurt knew he was doing the right thing to distract Adam. He'd have to start biting ore often when he wanted his way.

He started to bite his way to the junction of neck and shoulder when he heard the laptop slam shit and Adam was moving to set it on the coffee table. His school books remained forgotten n the armrest. Kurt remained in his position, feet on the floor but leaning over the couch, eyes watching Adam the whole time. Adam sat back, leaning back into his spot where Kurt could circle his arms around him again.

Kurt leaned into start biting again, but Adam moved. Quicker than Kurt, grabbing him and pulling him over the couch. A startled mewl left Kurt's throat as he landed on the couch with a padded thump. His head landing in Adam's lap.

"Is this better?' Adam asked, Kurt peering up into his face.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, purr starting up when Adam's hand started petting his hair. He stayed content for a moment before starting to speak again. "Well, almost."

And then he was sitting up, swiveling so he could face Adam. He pulled Adam's hand to his mouth again. He placed a nip on the same spot, once again making the choir boy's breath hitch. A grin slunk across Kurt's face as Adam pulled away again. But this time it was so he could pull Kurt into a kiss.

Lips molded together. Kurt's purr intensified in his chest, and Adam let his hand cup the hybrid's cheek, sliding down to his neck. Kurt's fingers tangled into the stripped shirt. Kurt nipped at Adam's lower lip, earning a groan from the other male.

Tongues started to dance together, sliding and moving and exploring like they always did. Kurt loved kissing Adam like this, not having to hold back. Tasting, touching, mapping, until he had to pull back and let oxygen flow back into his lungs.

Adam's hand moved to stroke Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch, purr refusing to let up.

"Change of plans." Kurt said, leaning his forehead onto Adam's. His blue eyes already bright and passion blown locked with Adam's.

"You don't want to watch a movie? We usually do."

"No." Kurt shook his head slightly. "Bedroom. And movies later."

Adam's chuckle rumbled through his chest and into Kurt's. But he took Kurt's hand when he stood up. Together they made their way to their shared bedroom, the door closing with a click.

Kurt was definitely going to have to remember that biting trick.


End file.
